warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in the Warriors Series/A Vision of Shadows
The Warriors series is incredibly long, with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes in the A Vision of Shadows arc. ''The Apprentice's Quest *Beetlewhisker is listed, despite having died in ''The Last Hope. *Dustpelt is said to have died in the Great Storm, when he was actually killed by badgers. *Alderkit is mistakenly called by his apprentice name shortly before his apprentice ceremony. *A sentence is mistakenly typed to read, "Needlepaw gave her ears and impatient flick." instead of "Needlepaw gave her ears an impatient flick." ''Thunder and Shadow *Larkwing is listed as an apprentice. *Once again, Beetlewhisker is listed, despite having died in ''The Last Hope. *Medicine cat is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads, "medicine-cat," on multiple occasions. *Tawnypelt is called the ShadowClan deputy. *The word ears is misspelled as eats. *Despite Cloudtail being told to guard Furzepelt's body, he is seen back at camp. *Juniperpaw is called a she-cat. *Twigpaw is called Twigkit twice after recieving her apprentice name. *Medicine den is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads, "medicine-den" on multiple occasions. *Wavepaw is mistakenly called a tom on multiple occasions. *Brindlepaw is mistakenly called a tom. *Twice on one page, Alderheart is called by his apprentice name after being made a full medicine cat. *A sentence reads looked confused he stopped when it should have read as looked confused as he stopped. *The word beat is misspelled as best. ''Shattered Sky *Wasptail and Beenose are listed in the allegiances, despite dying in ''Thunder and Shadow. *When Twigpaw is listed in the allegiances, apprentice is spelled with an extra c, so that it reads "Apprenctice" instead. *Rain is said to have both of his eyes despite losing one. *Beetlewhisker is shown alive despite dying in The Last Hope. *Medicine cat is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads, "medicine-cat." *Dovewing is said to have green eyes. *Twigpaw is mistakenly called Violetpaw. *Snowbird is said to have two kits, despite actually having three. *Petalfur is said to be alive despite dying earlier. ''Darkest Night *Beetlewhisker and Heronwing are listed in the allegiances, despite dying in earlier books. **Furthermore, Beetlewhisker is given is own apprentice, Harepaw, despite dying years earlier. *Breezepaw is called a brown-and-white she-cat. *Violetpaw is called a tom. *Showed off is misspelled showned off. *Beenose is said to have been pursuaded to leave the kin, despite dying of yellowcough before then. *Dewpaw is called a brown tabby. *While Rabbitleap is seen helping to free Finpaw from the fallen branch, he is said to have gone hunting, and he is soon after seen in the SkyClan camp. *RiverClan's territory is mistakenly said to border ThunderClan's. *Larksong is called a gray-and-white tom. *Violetpaw and Twigpaw are said to have barely opened their eyes when Pebbleshine went missing. However, when Alderpaw and Needlepaw originally found them, their eyes were still closed. *Cloudmist is called tortoiseshell-and-white. *Medicine cat is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads "medicine-cat," multiple times. *Harestar is called Harespring twice. *Hawkwing uses the term summer instead of greenleaf. *Ratscar was listed as a "darn brown tom", rather than a dark brown tom. *Needletail was mistakenly called a ShadowClan warrior, despite never earning the rank. River of Fire *Shellkit is called a tortoiseshell tom-kit. *Millie is called a silver tabby. *Fringepaw is called a white she-cat with brown splotches. *Finpaw and Twigpaw are listed in SkyClan, despite having left already. *Breezepaw is called a brown-and-white she-cat. *Beetlewhisker is listed, despite dying in ''The Last Hope. *Heronwing is listed, despite dying in Shattered Sky. *Icewing is said to have blue eyes. *Medicine cat is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads, "medicine-cat," multiple times. *Chervil root is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads, "chervil-root." *Blossomfall is called Blossomheart. *Burdock root is spelled with a hyphen, so that it reads, "burdock-root." *Tree is called a rogue. *There is a major inconsistency about what happened to Rippletail and Slatefur; In Tigerheart's Shadow Rippletail is one of the cats that return to ShadowClan, while in River of Fire, he is a kittypet called Buster. He's replaced without explanation in Tigerheart's patrol by Slatefur, whose whereabouts in Darkest Night and Tigerheart's Shadow were unknown. **Furthermore, the manga epilogue of Tigerheart's Shadow shows clearly that Slatefur stayed in the Lake Territories, while Rippletail escaped the Kin along Cloverfoot and manage to reunite with Berryheart and Sparrowtail . *Jayclaw is called Heronwing multiple times. *In River of Fire, he tells Twigpaw that he was an apprentice when Graystripe left to join RiverClan, although in reality he was still a kit. References and Citations }} Category:Reference